Vampire moments
by luminuous121
Summary: L/Light. AU The lives of these two vampires. Fluff, Mature content,very OCC. I think it is going to become a few drabbles set in the same era. I will update when I have the time.
1. Snuggle

Please enjoy!

* * *

Light crawled into L's lap, intended on getting a half hour of nap. L looked at him with a puzzled frown, before winding his hands around Light's slender waist and nuzzled his head in the crook of Light's neck.

"I'm sorry you had to help me take care of all these work. I didn't know Watari's work would be so tiring." L whispered into Light's ear.

A exhausted sign escaped from Light's lips as he snuggled closer into L's chest. He looked up to L with watery eyes, cuteness on full effect, before _murmuring_, "Kiss me".

L happily complied.

* * *

A few hours later, the two teens were messily tangled in the sheets of the bed. Light's head was rested on L's chest, their hands and legs were closely intertwined. L opened his eyes. It was a good rest, considering his insomnia. He gently shook Light's shoulder, his other hand idly tracing circles on Light's back.

Light's eyelids fluttered open as an inaudible yawn escaped his mouth. It was adorable! He looked up to L with puppy dog eyes, silently asking for permission. L gently stroked Light's cheek before nodding his head, allowing Light to continue. Light sniffed L's chest, before moving on to his neck, his favourite place. Light teased and licked at his mate's neck before sinking his sharp little fangs into the neck. L did not as much as flinch. It was not painful at all, but undeniably arousing. Sparks of pleasure coursed through both their veins as little mouthfuls of blood left L's system. L knew that Light giving him this much pleasure would definitely lead to some rather _inconvenient_ consequences. L inwardly sighed. His precious little mate really doesn't know what was good for him.

Light's fangs, although were sharp, were still small and less developed. After all, Light was a young vampire, seventeen in fact. Unlike L who have lived for hundreds of years. Both were pureblood and have more or less killed humans for their blood thirst, but drinking a mate's blood would be so much more satisfying that drinking human blood.

After a few minutes, Light finally had his fill. He looked into L's pleasure hooded eyes with amusement, licking his soft, flushed lips at the sight. All of a sudden, Light was flipped over. The change in position overwhelmed him so much that it took some time for him to realize the larger, sharper fangs sinking into his neck. Moans of pain and suddenly so much pleasure escaped his mouth. He felt L's hand moving up his shirt, before stopping and pinching his nipples. _Hard_. The pleasure was much accentuated by the vampire venom. It was too much for him!

L savoured the taste of Light's blood. The blood of a young vampire was always overwhelmingly pure and sweet, furthermore since light was also a pureblood, a population that only consist of less than a hundred left in the vampire society. L knew that although his own blood was desirable by many people due to the powers locked inside the blood, they would more likely sought after blood of young pureblood vampires, newborns even, since it would be so much sweeter and fulfilling.

L found out that Light, since he was born, had been on the vampire hunter's list. Though his blood was purer than others, he was more sought after as a slave than as food for crazed vampire and vampire hunter alike. Light's body oozed sexual appeal. Once anyone laid eyes on him, they were enthralled. His feminine body, the auburn coloured shoulder-length hair and the amazingly beautiful yet innocent golden eyes just made them want him in the wrong way. They wanted to own Light, to break him in such a way that he would be their precious little toy.

L was intrigued at the beauty that stood before him the first time he saw Light. He looked so innocent, yet so confused. Light's guardians were killed, but the young boy was somehow saved by Watari, a family friend. L knew, after several meetings, that he would protect Light no matter what. He claimed Light as a mate on his sixteen birthday, knowing that with the most powerful pureblood protecting the young vampire, no one would dare hurt him.

L was jerked out of his stupor by loud, lewd moan. He snickered at the crimson blush adorning the angel's face, knowing that Light is close. L placed a palm against Light's crotch and rubbed. In a few seconds, Light came.

L retracted his fangs and licked the wound tenderly, closing the wound. He listened closely to Light's shallow breathing and held him closer than ever. Light offered a shaky smile to L, as if apologizing that he did not manage to pleasure L as much. With the amount of blood he lost, Light's eyes slowly drooped to a close, his breathing evening out.

As L placed a soft peck on Light's lips, only one thought ran through his mind.

'I _will_ protect him.'

* * *

-luminuous-


	2. Serial Killer

Please enjoy!

* * *

L was distressed. Upset even, and very, very worried. Light has been missing for four hours and L had no idea where he could be. Light was visiting Misa, another pureblood and childhood friend, in the morning. It would have been a simple visit, but there was a serial killer running on the loose. Sure, Light could take care of himself, but L recently found a breakthrough in the case.

The serial killer is likely an escaped convict from Arkcram, a prison withholding the most insane vampires. The identity of the escaped prisoner was kept secret by Arkcram. After all, it was a top secret establishment governed only by the highest powers in the vampire society. As powerful as L may be, it would take some time, a few days even, for L to coerce the information out of those selfish bastards. The serial killer is currently running loose in the streets of Tokyo, and knowing its interminable craze for blood, no one was safe from the hands of the vampire.

_Especially Light_.

L has deployed all his agents in the search for Light. It has been four and a half hours since Light has left Misa's estate. It was getting dark. It would be even more dangerous for Light to wander the streets at night, especially since this is the time for other vampires to hunt as well. Luckily, today was a full moon. The vampire hunters would not dare to come out to hunt in fear of werewolves. Werewolves and vampires were two different communities; none dare to overstep their boundaries to attack each other. L was not afraid of any werewolves hurting Light; unfortunately, they would not help him either.

Suddenly, L could sense a wave of fear coursing through his veins. His vampire senses was trembling at full force. He could feel it; his mate was calling out to him. Light was in danger!

At that very moment, a message popped up on the screen. The message spoke of a designated location. They have found Light…they have found Light!

L could feel himself teleporting to the exact location, all inhibitions of concealing his powers disappeared. He felt a gust of cold air plunging into his front, before he swiftly moved sideways and blocked the attack. An aggressive vampire with sharpened fangs greeted his sight, before L snapped its neck. It quickly turned into dust.

L, finally comprehending the situation, noticed a few of his agents fighting off some other vampires. He could sense it - the Kiva clan. He definitely needed to have a talk with the clan master of the dangers of letting his children run free.

Ignoring the fight that was going on, L quickly went in search of Light. He could feel his mate calling out to him. This time, it became stronger as he made his way into the dark alley. The sight that greeted him made his blood boil. Light was sitting and leaning against the wall, with a vampire hovering above him. The vampire was currently draining his mate's blood with hunger and vigor, and Light, as weak as his body became, could do nothing to resist.

Light was trying his hardest not to fall unconscious, or the link to his mate would vanish. His arms weakly pushed against the crazed vampire, but he could feel his strength disappearing with every second. All of a sudden, the vampire's fangs were roughly pushed out of his neck. A strangled scream was all he heard before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

L did not know what came over him. He had never felt such a strong urge to kill before, but now, with his mate helpless in front of him, all he wanted was to rip the blood sucking bastard into pieces and feed his remains to the birds.

L quickly settled in front of his mate and scrutinized the wound. It does not seem to be able to heal itself since Light have lost so much blood. Slowly and gently, L licked against the wound to seal the wound, before carrying Light's limp, unconscious body to the headquarters. Watari will know what to do.

* * *

L was biting his thumb again. It was a bad habit, especially since his sharp fangs would draw blood. He could not help but feel depressed. He was supposed to be the dominant mate; he was supposed to protect Light! Gently, L traced his mate's cheeks, willing for Light to wake up so he could say his apology.

Light was currently huddled in thick mass of blankets. His body was rather cold, the temperature dropped to below twenty degrees. Watari told L it was merely a defense mechanism and Light would likely wake up after a day. It has been a long day for both of them, and currently, L only wished to snuggle up with Light in the warm bed. The sun was coming up.

Before succumbing to the well needed rest, L remembered something that he needed to do. He got up to the monitors and pressed a button, making a quick call to Mogi, the clan master of Kiva.

"Master L, its…great to hear from you. How...How's your day?" the vampire stammered.

"I'm sure you have heard of the situation from your… children." L replied coldly. He would want to call them lackeys, but he still has an ounce of respect left for the man.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble they have caused. I will do anything to make up to you!" the man was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Very well. I hope to witness their punishment as soon as possible, those who survived the fight, that is. You will help me catch the serial killer, and your children are never to roam the streets of Tokyo. Forever."

"Serial killer?" the clan master asked, confused.

"I will give you the details tomorrow. Do you agree to my terms?" L replied, a hint of malicious threat present.

"Yes of course, Master L." Mogi squeaked, before L turned off the monitors.

L slowly made his way back to the bedroom and dove into the sheets. Winding a hand around Light's waist, the deep breathing of his mate finally lured him to sleep.

* * *

-luminuous-


	3. Jealous L

Please enjoy!

* * *

L was jealous. Sure, it was supposed to be a small class gathering, but do they have to get so close to Light? Oh God, that guy, what's his name? Youichi? Youchi? How dare he put his dirty hands around Light's waist? That place was exclusively L's! That dirty filthy hand was freaking moving lower, and L was definitely freaking out. It had been years since L drank human blood (he had his mate to satisfy his craving every time), but that guy was obviously asking for death.

* * *

It was a cold, refreshing morning of November. The Sun was out, but the warmth was not enough to melt the lovely snow. It was on this day that L remembered his mate was leaving for a class gathering. Light was wearing a white sweater and baby blue denims. Clad in a thick milky coat that went down to his knees, the young vampire was jumpy and excited all morning! Before he went out, he put on the light pink mittens that Misa gave him a few weeks ago and donned a light blue scarf as well. Angel was not even a sufficient word to describe the innocent beauty. Lord knows how many pedophiles out there would want to get their _dirtyfiltyhands_ on Light… On certain circumstances, L definitely would not allow Light to leave home looking so adorable. Crap that…Light looked ravishing no matter what he wear, and L would not allow Light to leave at all, not without his permission. Light, being also the genius he was, knew that L would not go back on a promise he made. Asking for permission during sex is one way to get L to agree. LOL, even the great vampire L succumbs to the pressure of sex…

So here he was, looking forlornly at the leaving figure of Light after receiving a goodbye kiss. Oh so Light thought he could outwit L on this, but that is so not going to happen. So L was, after a few seconds of deliberation, was going on his first ever stalker mission, or second…or third… Short term memory here.

It seemed as though the group was having a picnic. Misa was there as well. She was currently hanging off Light's hand, blocking off potential suitors. 'God job Misa, keep protecting Light, and maybe I won't have to disrupt your precious outing.'

Suddenly, Misa turned towards the direction L was currently hiding, and smirked. That little _devil_! Slyly, she pulled Light towards another guy and quickly engaged them in a conversation. In no time, Light was laughing amiably. L could feel his blood boiling, the wheels in his mind turning to think of ways to torture that man. Misa as well, that cheeky little imp!

Light flinched a little, as though a powerful emotion surged through his mind. He looked around confused. L quickly calmed down to hide his emotions. It would be no good for his mate to realize he was stalking him. It might lead to a week's abstinence of sex. Or maybe not, Light was easy to persuade. He could imagine Light's moans of pleasure when L was plunging his hot, red cock into the tight little entrance; the way Light was so needy during sex. Or the handcuffs, the toys L were dying to use on Light. Oh not good, he was getting distracted on this mission. Blame Light and his ultra sexiness. God he looked absolutely gorgeous in this adorable outfit! L had no problem pulling Light into a cell right now and has his way with him.

Jerked out of his fantasy, he realized the group has moved to another location. He was _hard_… there was no way to relieve himself now, it's either his need or Light. Light was currently sitting with his back against a tree and munching on a sandwich. He surrounded by a few other people, including Misa.

It seemed as though Misa was whispering something into Light's ear. Suddenly, a pink blushed adorned the beauty's face. It looked so adorable that L had to resist the urge to drool. He was a very powerful vampire dammit! Powerful vampires do not drool.

After a few hours of stalking, it seemed as though it was time for the group to part. Finally…L was wondering if the day would not end. Light was leaving! L's mind did a double somersault. Yay finally, Light was leaving…Light was…hugging that guy!?

Light's arms were currently winding around that guy's waist, giving him a full body hug. Misa looked _amused_, very amused, more amused than she should be! L is already thinking of one hundred and one way both of them will die, that guy and Misa that is. Light…will get another punishment. A very very _bad_ punishment.

* * *

The Sun was going down, and Light parted with the others and Misa. Just as Light turned right towards the building, he nearly bumped into L who was waiting there for some time. L's emotionless expression momentarily planted a _tiny_ bit of fear in his heart. Suddenly, he was roughly pulled into L's chest, his mouth quickly dominated by a harsh, aggressive kiss.

"Missed me that much, L- sama?" Light asked smoothly after they have parted their lips for air.

"You, my dear, are definitely going to get it hard tonight." L warned. Light was going to be so sore tomorrow.

Light knew it paid off. He knew L's presence since the time he left the building. He was not an idiot mind you; a genius in fact, but L seemed to forget that sometimes… Though, it was absolutely fun to get L jealous, and he reveled in his ability to do so effortlessly.

Oh and how much he loved angry sex!

* * *

-luminuous-


	4. Christmas vacation: Plane ride

Please enjoy!

* * *

Light was excited. It was the first time on the plane; he never knew planes were so amazing! The floor was lined with crimson carpets adorning golden embellishments. The seats were wide and comfy; he estimated a whole twenty-four inches of width! The seats could be easily maneuvered to become a small bed as well. Where the recliner was facing, there was a large wall a few metres ahead with two doors at the side. A huge plasma TV was planted in the middle of the wall. Light suspected there might even be wireless, but he was too enthralled by the surroundings to confirm his suspicions.

"We will explore the other rooms later. I'm sure you will enjoy it." L announced, a _smirk_ hanging off his lips.

Light could feel that L was planning something…_bad_, but this was no time to contemplate the words. He was also beaming with excitement at the fact that he could explore the rooms later; it was going to be so fun! Light wondered how much more he could see in L's private jet.

The sound of engines buzzed in their ears and the plane took off.

* * *

After thirty minutes of resting in the seats reading books (L told Light that there was unfortunately no wireless in the plane), the stewardess brought a tray of food to the couple. Light finally realized they have not yet eaten any breakfast. He was starving! The food looked absolutely scrumptious! There were so much of his favourite foods, like salmon, baked potatoes, chicken, beans..._wow_…

He remembered Misa's words of how 'the plane food is plain and yucky', and that he should hire his personal chef if he wanted something decent to eat. It seemed that Misa was wrong. Oh how Light was going to gloat in her face when he return to Japan!

L on the other hand, was enjoying his strawberry cake. There was one whole cake in front of him. This time, he wanted to see if he could break his record at cake eating. He immediately placed a large spoonful into his mouth and savored the taste. YUMMY! L was really glad that Watari persuaded his personal chef to come onboard. The last time he ate the yucky plane food, he nearly had the runs. Or maybe that was the result of drinking too much coke…but L was still going to blame it on the plane food.

L was having a hard time. He never ate cake within this amount of time before, it was hell for him. Thirty minutes, he mentally counted, before stuffing the last spoonful down his mouth. God, that was by far the longest time he ever used to devour one whole cake! This shows that he could do it; maybe he'll try forty-five minutes next time, just to test his restrains. He never knew cake-eating could be such a challenge…

* * *

An hour later, both vampires have had their fill. L gently led Light out of the seat and brought him through a door. It was time for some exploring.

The first room the couple visited was a small lounge, akin to a bar. There was a long couch in the middle of the room. A counter was perched at a corner of the room, surrounded by cabinets with wines. All the wines looked ancient and expensive. Light briefly wondered if L would allow him to taste some… After all, he was still rather young.

Light secretly wanted to visit the kitchen next. He needed get some tips on how to prepare that wonderful salmon! He tried hard to contain his excitement. It would be embarrassing if L laughed at him for that. L, on the other hand, seemed to not notice. He was preoccupied by other thoughts. Other dirtier thoughts perhaps…

When they entered another room, Light's eyes widened in amazement. It was a huge bedroom, and the king-sized bed looked absolutely inviting. The whole room was donned with dark blue carpets, luminous lamps embraced the expanse in a romantic hue. The windows were covered with matching blue curtains as well. And the bed was… the pure silky white satin sheets were one to behold and the bed itself looked so soft and cozy, more so than the bed in their master bedroom. Light felt as though he could sink into the sheets and never come out…

L gazed adoringly at his lover's awestruck expression before his mind finally started to work. It was time to enact the _plan_. He had been thinking about it since the time they stepped into the plane. It was really hard to contain his lust, especially whenever he looked at the adorable seventeen-year-old. L wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, turning his body to face him.

Gently, L slid his lips with Light's, arousing him with a soft, melodic kiss. He could feel Light opening his lips to invite L's tongue into his warm cavern, letting the older male dominate the kiss. L mapped out his mouth entirely, before finally stopping to slowly suck on Light's tongue. It made Light weak in the knees. Light could feel blood rushing to that one area, making him half hard. In an L-induced daze, Light felt himself being lowered onto the bed, his mate's crotch grinding furiously against his.

Suddenly, a knocked sounded on the door. That took Light to realise his current situation and was jolted out of the pleasure. He quickly pushed L away from him, muttering something about needing to go to the toilet before disappearing in L's sight.

Light was very confused. What were they thinking of doing? They were in a plane! What if someone walked in on them? Someone could have seen them and how embarrassing that would be!

L silently screamed profanities at whichever fucking bastard that dare interrupt their moment. He opened the door with a glare that could give anyone a run for their money. Sure enough, the co-pilot was trembling at the sight.

"Get out of here, and I won't wish to see anyone interrupting us for the next two hours unless it is a fucking life and death situation. If anyone as much as knock on this door, they can say goodbye to their career." L growled. It took the man every ounce of self control not to pee in his pants.

* * *

L signed. It was time for _plan B_. he quickly made his way into the toilet to search for his missing lover. Sure enough, Light was at the sink, nearing hyperventilating. His mate was so innocent sometimes. L wrapped both his arms around Light's waist and rested his neck on the younger's shoulder. Slowly, he places his hands on his mate's clothed crotch and began rubbing against it.

"No…No L, stop it. We could…Ahh…get caught…" Light moaned.

"No one will dare interrupt us now."

"But…Ahh…this feels so good…we're on a plane…"

"We've never tried plane sex before, have we?" L asserted, leaving no room for discussion.

Before long, Light was pushed up against the bathroom wall, naked, and his slender thighs were wrapped around L's waist. He felt his cock being stroked, before a finger slipped into his quivering entrance.

"Oh God, more… it feels so good." Light whimpered helplessly. Three fingers were quickly shoved up his ass and Light released a lewd moan.

"You love the feeling of my fingers in your ass, don't you? I could feel you tightening around me, little angel. Look at how you are now, moaning like a little slut. Do you want something bigger? Your hole is obviously asking for more." L asked, restraints breaking.

"Yes…Yes… Please fuck me, L-sama! I love your cock!" Light nearly screamed, brought close to completion by those dirty words.

L's manhood plunge into Light's entrance all at once, his large cock filling the hole to the brim. Light screamed in ecstasy as a spurt of white semen landed on L's chest.

"My, my, how fast you are, my precious angel," L chuckled, before moving at a fast pace while stroking Light's limp cock.

Light was overwhelmed by the sensations he felt. His cock was so sensitive that he could come at any moment again.

"No…no…" Light moaned and begged, before another orgasm took over his body.

L could feel that he was close. He increased his pace, sliding his engorged manhood into Light's tightening entrance at an almost brutal speed. At the final moment, L sank his fangs into Light's neck, inhaling the mouthful of sweet _sweet_ blood. Two thrust later, accompanied by the loud moans that escaped Light, L finally went over the edge. The amazing feeling of being bitten made Light's body shudder with pleasure. With L's semen filling his hole with cum, the last dry orgasm coursed through his body.

Both of them were utterly exhausted. Light could feel the semen dripping out of his hole after L's limp cock slipped out. It was a weird feeling, but he was too tired to care. Light could feel L cleaning his body, before the younger vampire was tucked into the bed. L gently stroked Light's hair as he settled beside Light.

It was an eight hour flight, L would have his way with Light again sooner or later.

* * *

-luminuous-


	5. Christmas vacation: Wammy

Please enjoy!

And a great thanks to all that reviewed this fic! Lucky97, A Slash Fangirl, meoww-chan, luvninosama, Seishirou Hitsugaya and Remmy18:)

* * *

The cool breeze of the evening air rushed into their lungs as the pair made their way out of the airport. Light's eyes were wandering to and fro, dazzled by the beautiful scenery and the majestic city lights. There were so many buildings that looked like palaces and castles that came right out of a fairytale. Light couldn't wait to explore the whole city of Winchester. If given the time, they could even visit London! There were so many things Light wanted to see, such as the Big Ben, the London Eye, the Buckingham Palace… oh how Light wished they could spend a week there!

L slid Light's gloved hands into his palms and that snapped him out of his fantasies. Light finally realised a sleek black limousine was parked right in front of him. He grinned sheepishly before entering the luxurious vehicle, the door held out by L. Upon entering the car, he was surprised as he was greeted by the warm smile of Watari.

"Watari… I thought you left for your vacation this Christmas!" Light question, a cute frown adorning his features.

"This is my vacation, Light-sama. Winchester is actually my hometown." Watari replied with a small smile, his eyes focused on the road.

Light made an appreciative '_oooh_' sound, before focusing his attention on the scenery outside. L was staring at Light the whole time. Although he told Light about his clan being in Winchester, he did not exactly relay the full story. He wondered how Light would take the news.

"Light, I have something I need to tell you," L said solemnly.

Light looked at L with a confusing gaze. He could somehow feel that L was hiding something from him since they step foot in the car.

"I never told you much about my family history before, have I?" Light shook his head." My family was born in England." L took a deep breath, "They were a family of nobles, descendants of Pendragon."

"Pendragon? Arthur Pendragon? You are a descendant of _King Arthur_? But…but I thought that is just a myth!" Shock was an understatement for Light.

"It was not a myth…well not all of it. King Arthur was a noble vampire. He was aided by a formidable group of purebloods and ruled England in 400BC. It was indeed the truth that he fought off a one thousand army by himself in the battle of Mon Badonicus. Emrys, or should I say Merlin, was a teacher of Watari himself."

"No way! Then Watari would be over a thousand years old!"

"One thousand and eight, in fact, Light-sama. I am pleased as well to say that my teacher is alive in this day as well." Watari added.

Light could feel excitement surging through his nerves. "Does… does this means that King Arthur was alive as well? And your family L?"

"Unfortunately not. King Arthur and the other knights fell death to a lethal poison, something the vampire body system have not created a powerful immunity against then. My parents and grandparents were also assumed to be dead, or they have simply abandoned me. It was the fact that Merlin was alive that led me to believe all of this was true. No…Light, _don't_ look at me like this. No, we can't visit Merlin. Really, we can't. I have no idea where he is either, _right_ Watari?" L gave his guardian a pointed stare.

"Of…of course not. My mentor could be anywhere on Earth, or even in other dimensions. It is almost impossible to find him!" Watari agreed, seemingly relieved for that fact.

Light released a depressed sign. His pink lips pouted in distress, he almost whined at being denied his favourite treat.

"Okay…" Light whispered softly, his eyes watering, looking like a kicked puppy. L had to resist the urge to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

* * *

The car soon came to a stop. The couple walked out of the car, and Light could not help but gasp. It was…it was a castle!

"Welcome to Wammy house," L announced. "This place was closely connected with my family history."

Light was led through the gates, unable to stop gawking at the huge fountains, gardens and most amazingly, the palace-like estate. The door slid open effortless, as if receiving its most esteemed guests. Light felt like a prince, making his way into his own castle for the very first time.

"L-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Way to ruin the illusion…_

Light's eyes widened at the sight of three hyperactive kids running towards L, screaming and shouting throughout. Come to think of it, it was actually _one_ blond kid running and screaming like a dog on sugar high. The other two was just following his lead.

Thump! Before L knew it, he had an armful of over excited kids as he was tackled to the ground. His wards sure have supernatural strength! All of a sudden, the dominant vampire was bombarded by millions of questions.

"Do you like m&m on lemon frosting?"

"Can I have a new wardrobe?"

"Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Hey I wanna ask that!"

"Shut up Matt or I'll fry you."

"Who cares about a blond?"

"You'll get it from me Matt! And you albino, stop hanging onto L like a dumb koala! Hey are you listening!?"

The questions were interrupted by a hearty laugh by both L and Light. The three children finally crawled off L's lap and turned their attention to the auburn haired beauty.

"Is he a doll?" a quiet voiced asked after three minutes of unwavering staring on both parties.

"No, Near. He may be very beautiful, but he is not a doll." L replied.

"My name is Yagami Light. I am…"

"L's MATE!" the loud one shouted excitedly." YOU CAN PRACTICALLY SMELL L ON HIM!"

Once again, L was struggling with an armful of two ten-year-old hanging off his body. Light held Near's little form up in his arms. He could feel himself already forming a bond with the five-year-old.

"It would be an interesting Christmas this year, wouldn't it?" Light whispered to the white haired boy in his arms

To Light's surprise, Near replied softly, "Hmm, it will be a great Christmas this year."

* * *

There will be two chapters following this christmas st Wammy. I will post next chapter to this christmas vacation soon. The last one will be on Christmas itself!

To those who wanted this fic to be mpreg, well Congratulations!

I've decided to make it a chaptered story, courtesy of Seishirou Hitsugaya^^!

Check out my sequel soon! I've posted the first chapter of the fic:)


End file.
